A snowed in relationship
by xxrm93xx
Summary: Gabriella is depressed about what Troy did on Friday but when they get snowed into east high will they be able to fix their relationship with all that alone time.
1. Chapter 1

**Im not a very good writer but this idea just came up so I started writing it down so I hope you all like it.**

Gabriella POV

The radio went off "Good Morning Albuquerque its 7am! Here's the weather with Cassandra."

Oh great another day of school which means another day of Troy.

"Today's weather will be in the 30's. Last night it snowed a bit so be careful while driving on the roads because they may be icy."

I finally decided to get out of bed and started getting ready for school. I heard my mom calling me down to the kitchen to come get breakfast. As I got downstairs I heard Taylor honking for me to go outside so we can go to school so I grabbed an orange said bye to my mom and got into Taylor's car. After an awkward silence Taylor asked me the question that I knew she had been dying to ask me ever since I got into the car.

"So what actually happened between you and Troy on Friday?"

"I really don't want to talk about it can we just change the subject."

"Ok…"

"What about you and Chad?"

"Um…Well he came over last night."

"Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me sooner!"

"Well I kept calling you but you never picked up."

"Oh sorry I turned my phone off because I didn't want Troy calling me"

"Oh…"

"So what happened!"

"Don't think I did anything bad because all we did was make out the whole time."

We probably would of talked more but we had arrived at school. When I walked into school I started walking toward my locker and there he was Troy practically running to me. As Troy got closer I started walking to my locker but before I could get there he was already in front of me. I was standing there waiting for an answer until he said something.

"Gabby we really need to talk."

"Um…ok about what?" I knew he wanted to talk about what had happened last week but I really didn't want to talk to him right then.

"You know about last week."

"Oh…sure I guess but can we do it later because I need to get to class."

"Yeah sure, can we do it at lunch?"

"Um…yeah see you then."

This is what I was hoping wouldn't happen now I have to have a talk with Troy about him kissing up on some cheerleader and then we're probably going to end our relationship for good but I guess I just have to face the facts and get it over with.

The clock was moving way too fast and it was getting closer to lunch only an hour away. I couldn't focus in class my heart beating fast hoping that something would come up and my talk with Troy wouldn't happen but then as my thoughts finally realized that class was over and I had to go to the cafeteria.

As I walked in with my tray of lunch I heard something call my name and when I turned around I saw Troy standing in front of me.

**Ok well that's my first chapter hope you liked it. And it would really help if you reviewed because like I said I'm not the writer and I could use some ideas. I'll try and update really soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews they were very helpful. Here's the second chapter of the story. Enjoy! Oh and in the first chapter when it says Gabriella's pov it meant that its going to be Gabriella's pov throughout the whole story.**

"Listen Gabby could we talk for a second?"

"Um sure…" I said, walking towards an empty table. Here comes the moment I've been dreading.

"You know…what happened wasn't my fault. Really…and if I hurt you I just want to say I'm sorry. I know that you weren't picking up your phone, I called you and left a few messages this weekend"

"um…yeah" I responded. Acting like I was pretending to be listening when, really, each word hit my heart like a block of ice. "Sorry, it died and I couldn't find my charger" I said with a fake half smile.

I really didn't want to talk to him about it, I don't think he could understand how hurt I really am .When I think about him and that cheerleader my mind shutters. I haven't even slept for the past three nights because every time I sleep, I think about it, and I just hate thinking about it, so I don't.

_Flashback_

_It all came together, or I guess you could say fell apart, last Friday. School had started and I had just talked to Troy a little bit before class._

_"Hi Gabby"  
_

"_Hey! I tried to call you last night but you didn't pick up…"_

_"oh…um…yeah…I was busy" When he said that I thought it was weird because usually troy tells me when he's going out with his friends or something._

_ "Busy? Oh, sounds exciting"_

_ "yeah…"Why was Troy acting so weird? He kept looking around like he couldn't even look me in the eyes._

_The bell rang._

_"Oh I guess we'd better get to class" I said_

_"…yeah…I'll see you in homeroom" and he just walked away. I kind of blew it off and walked to homeroom. Class was already starting, where was Troy?  
_

_I wasn't the only one who noticed Troy's absence. _

_"Where is Mr. Bolten?" Mrs. Darbus asked in a very clear assertive voice._

_No one answered. I guess no one knew._

_"I asked if anyone knew where…." She started to repeat, but was interrupted when her coffee mug dropped on the ground and broke. _

_"OHHH NOO! This is dangerous. Can someone please get a broom before anyone gets hurt"everyone knew that her dropping her mug was really no big deal. I mean, especially since we were all wearing sneakers. Mrs. Darbus was the only one who was in danger of getting "cut" since she was wearing sandals. _

_"Oh um…I'll get it" I said after a few minutes, seeing that no one wanted to step up.I walked down the halls. It was weird, one second you're in the halls with a bunch of other people who are moving around. It makes life feel like it's going by so fast and like life is just rushed. But when you walk into an empty hall its like life has stopped, or is in slow motion. Nothing around you moves, nothing makes any noise._

_I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw Supply Closet. I hoped it would be open or else I would have to go to the office ask for the keys, and get the broom. It would just be so much time to waste. Our Supply room was really big. There were all kinds of things in there like extra school supplies, extra books, Mops, brooms, sponges, and buckets, basically everything. But it was really spacey._

_ As I walked closer to the room I could see that the light was on so I had a little hope that maybe the janitor was inside and the door was unlocked. I started turning the knob._

_ DARN._

_It WAS locked. I sighed, and kind of laughed. So I took the trip down to the office, got the keys, got back to the supply closet. I started opening the door, not knowing how horrible what was about to happen was going to be._

_When I opened the door what I saw was unbearable._

_ Troy was with one of the school cheerleaders and they were kissing. All I could hear was my heart beating. I could feel my face burning on the inside. Troy turned his head and saw me standing there. He pushed the cheerleader off and said "Gabby…it's not what you think.__" _

_Was this really happening to me? It seems so unreal, all I could hear was "Gabby, it's not what you think" echoing in my head. What did I think? I wasn't even thinking. I wasn't even breathing._

_I could feel the tears build up. I took a step back looking at the ground. Why was it so hard to breathe?_

_ I turned and raced down the hall to the girl's bathroom and just fell apart. A million things were racing trough my head. How could I be so stupid? Why would Troy do this to me? Was I not pretty enough? Was I not fun, funny, or cool enough? Was I just, not good enough for him?_

_The bell rang, I snuck off to the rest of my class's trough out the day but I couldn't even pay attention because I was so hurt and depressed. I spent lunch in the bathroom. That was probably one of the worst days of my life.  
_

_End of Flashback _

"Gabby, I'm really sorry." Troy said.

I was looking around for Taylor, and suddenly heard my name being called from behind me.

"Gabby! Over here!" Taylor was waving at me

"um…Troy I'm really sorry, but I can't really talk right now, so maybe sometime later"

Troy looked away. He looked sad, which made me feel bad, but I shouldn't feel bad about what happened. What he did was wrong, and I shouldn't feel like I was the one to blame.

"Ok...I'll talk to you later" he said and then walked away.

I just stood there for a minute. I'll talk to him eventually, just, not right now. And I walked over and sat by Taylor.

"So, how'd that go?" Taylor asked.

"...it was completely horrible…"

**Here's chapter two I hoped you liked it:)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated for a very long while I just couldn't find the time to write. Thank you for the reviews. Here's chapter three hope you like it.**

"Oh my gosh Gabby I'm so sorry, I wish I could have been there so I could of given Troy a piece of my mind." Taylor said with anger in her voice.

"Taylor we didn't break up."

"But you guys we're so loud and the way you guys we're talking seemed like you we're over."

"I know we were yelling at each other but we didn't break up…wait were you spying on me, TAYLOR!"

"Sorry I had to because if you weren't going to say anything than I was going to have to find out for myself."

"Oh well I guess it doesn't matter anymore, Troy and I we're never meant to be." I started to tear up just thinking about what Troy did crush me inside.

Soon as I started sobbing Taylor hugged me tightly telling me it was going to be ok but I couldn't stop. I really cared about Troy and I thought we had something between us but then he was with that cheerleader. I just need to get over him and move on I mean there are plenty of guys that are just as good as or even better than Troy. I started to feel better and stopped crying and realized there was ten minutes of lunch left so I went off to my locker to grab my books. There were only a few people in the hallway. As I turned around off in the distance about fifteen lockers down there was this very familiar face but I couldn't really seem to know who it was until finally it hit me it was the cheerleader Troy was kissing on. So I went over to her to ask her some questions.

"Hello, my names Gabriella." I could tell right away she knew who I was.

"Oh…um hi, I'm Hilary." There was about a ten second pause when she spoke up again "Is this about Troy?"

"Um…" I really felt scared around her and I didn't really know why.

"Because if it is I'm really sorry it wasn't supposed to happen that way." She sounded really sorry and I'm pretty sure she wasn't making a joke out of this but what did she mean by happen that way.

"What do you mean? What happened?"

"Well I've had the biggest crush on Troy since the day I met him and I thought I really had a chance with him but see when you came he wanted you more than anything." I kind of blushed when she said Troy really wanted me but then quickly tried to get over it so Hilary wouldn't see me.

Hilary continued with her story, "So on Friday my friend and I were going to give Troy this water bottle that had some alcohol in it so he would get drunk and I would tell him to break up with you but it didn't turn out that way and instead he started to kiss me and I took advantage of that and that's when you discovered us in the closet."

"Wow." That was all I could say I mean now I felt bad because I yelled at Troy even though it wasn't his fault.

"It wasn't Troy's fault it was mine so please don't blame him for my mistake I now have realized that you and Troy are good for each other and I just ruined that for my selfish reasons, so can you forgive me?"

"Hilary I trust what you said is true and I guess I should forgive Troy, I do forgive you." After that we both smiled and gave each other a hug.

I decided I was going to wait at Troy's locker and apologize for being so rude and not let him explain. I was shaking because I was really nervous to talk to him after out fight. Then I saw Troy walking up to his locker and me. I had to say something.

"Troy…" But before I could say anything more the intercom went on and the principal was talking.

_Students please report back to your homerooms immediately and wait for instructions from a teacher. _

That's weird. Why does our principal want us to report back to homeroom? Suddenly I felt someone grab my arm. It was Troy.

"Shouldn't we be getting back to homeroom?"

"Oh right." I said.

Everyone in the halls seemed scared and were rushing to their classes some were even running. Troy was still holding my arm it made me feel less tense about the situation that was happening. When we entered our homeroom Troy immediately let go of my arm and left to go talk to Chad while Taylor came running up to me asking me all these questions like "Omg what do you thinks happening?" and "Was Troy just holding your arm?" I just ignored her and walked back to my seat.

We were waiting for at least 20mins before Ms. Darbus walked into the room with a worried look on her face. The class was waiting for her to speak but nothing came out then someone finally said

"What's going on?"

Ms. Darbus looked up and said "Well if you all want to know what's happening why don't see for yourself." As she said that she was pointing at the window.

Everyone quickly stood up and opened the blinds. From what I could see I saw nothing, I mean I literally saw nothing the whole window was completely white. After I saw what was out the window I went p to Ms. Darbus and said

"Ms. Darbus is the whole school…covered in snow?"

"I'm afraid so Gabi."

"How long will we be stuck?"

"I'm not sure probably as long as the storm keeps going out there."

"Oh…" suddenly the door swung open and in came Coach Bolten.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Bolten?" Ms. Darbus asked

"Ms. Darbus can I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course, I'll be out in a minute."

"Class I will be back in a few minutes I don't want anyone to step outside of the classroom while I'm gone, understand."

"Yes Ms. Darbus."

Once Ms. Darbus left the room some people kept staring at the window, some were at their desks in deep thought, and others were very scared that they walked around the classroom thinking about whats going to happen to them. I was worried about the snow storm but that wasn't really on my mind all I could think about was Troy.

**There's chapter 3. **


End file.
